Field of Invention
This invention pertains to the fields of mobile wearable computing and digital eyeglasses and telecommunications devices that incorporate various electronic features such as sensors, computer processors, data storage, battery powered cameras and audio-visual feedback mechanisms.
Related Art
The emerging product category of heads up display eyeglasses are gaining media exposure. These products typically incorporate a single forward-facing camera and a digital display positioned proximate to the eyeglass lens and off to one side so as to minimize the occlusion of the wearer's field of view.